Pollywog (Lil Wayne Parody)
by KingParody
Summary: Parody of Lollipop by Lil Wayne. -Side note: Pollywog is another name for a Tadpole-


**Pollywog**

Uh huh, A tadpole

Croak Ribbit Froggy

She say "He's so green love to watch him play the banjo"

So I'm playin' her the banjo

I-I-I-I started as a Pollywog (yeah)

As a baby was a Pollywog, Pollywog (yeah)

Now-now-now I'm a hit in Hollywood (yeah)

But-but-but I started as a Pollywog, Pollywog

I'm Kermit the Frog (Frog, frog, frog)

Chillin in the bog (bog, bog, bog)

Make out with a hog

See me on a log (log) sing my Rainbow song (song)

I started as a Pollywog

I'm Kermit the Frog

Through the swamp I'll slog

Rowlf here is my dawg

Don't really like to jog, Ride bikes to cut down smog

Okay, This Miss Piggy is my favorite swine (Yeah)

She'll karate chop you if you're out of line (Yeah)

But all of my friends completely lost their minds (Yeah)

We'll put on a show that's hard to describe (Yeah)

With lots of crappy jokes and some sweet guest stars (Yeah)

Mark Hamill and Bob Hope will come play the guitar (Yeah)

"Waka Waka" said Fozzie Bear, Bear (Yeah)

"Mahna Mahna's" the song we'll blare, blare (Yeah)

They can't believe...

This-this-this all came from a Pollywog

My-My nephew Robin was a Pollywog, Pollywog

Was-was-was what you'd call a Pollywog, Pollywog

Yup-yup I used to be a Pollywog

Name's Kermit the Frog (I'm Kermit the Frog)

Read it on my blog (Read it on my blog)

Flippers can't wear clogs

I never guzzle grog but Grasshoppers I'll chug

Drink this Wilkins cup

Or I'll blow you up

How I earned my bucks

Before our show was run I smacked a guy for fun

It's time to light the lights (Yeah)

Put on that make-up up (Yeah)

Start it froggy (Yeah)

Muppets we will (we will) meet!

Yay! (Yeah)

Mupp-mupp-mupp-muppets we will meet!

Mupp-mupp-muppet (Muppet) We will meet!

Those two old geezers watch our show and bitch (yeah)

Cause those two geezers haven't left and ditched (yeah)

Those two old geezers mock our every skit (yeah)

The Great Gonzo has got his canons lit

You'll hear Rizzo's wit (yup) a sarcastic rat (yup)

All our antics are shunned (yup) by that Eagle patriot

Just wanna have fun with some Charles Dickens act (yup)

Micheal Cain's in the cast... And that is a fact!

I'm Kermit the Frog (Frog, Frog. I chow on gnats!)

Doc Hopper is wrong (wrong, wrong, Think his mind's cracked!)

Must be smoking bongs (bongs, bongs)

He'll chop my legs off (He will go hack) and serve them with pilaf (Yuck!)

Piggy knows I star-star-started as a pollywog (I said)

Piggy knows our ba-ba-ba-babies will be pollywogs

Piggy will be mother to some pollywogs

And I guess I'll be the father to these pollywogs

I'm Kermit the Frog (I'm Kermit the Frog)

Flies I love to chomp (Flies I love to chomp)

See how high I hop (See how high I hop)

Hanging in this swamp (Hanging in this swamp) before a road trip romp

(And who needs a map?)

Froggy... Who'll fight a bunch of pirates for ya!

Fra-fra-froggy... Who who'll teach the number 15 to ya!

Fra-fra-froggy... Who's voice sounds kinda goofy to ya!

Fra-froggy... (Crrrrrrrrrrrroak) Who'll sell a bunch of coffee to ya!

Fra-Froggy... (Crrrrrrrrrrrrroak) Who'll even be Bob Krachet for ya!

Fra-Froggy... (Crrrrrrrrrrrrroak) Who'll help protect a diamond for ya!

Fra-Froggy... (Crrrrrrrrrrrroak) Who'll join an otter jug band with ya!

Fra-Froggy... (Crrrrrrrrrrroak) Who'll even appear 3D for ya!

I'm Kermit the Frog (I'm their straight man)

All my pals are nuts (Their brains went bad)

Fozzie is a klutz

His jokes make me say "What?" but they never get cut

I said I'm Kermit the Frog here

I'm famous here to Prague

Our fanbase is so strong

We're movin' right along while we're singing that song

The Muppets never flopped (nope)

For new films our fans fought (yup)

It's plain to see I'm awesome (haha)

Old lady possum

Even thinks that I'm the best (yeah)

I'm just like the rest (yup) that I must confess (yup) we all have our zest (yup)

We say meeeeeeeet (The Muppets!) Who are weeeeeeeeeee? (We're The Muppets!)

Who are weeeeeeeeee? (We're The Muppets!) Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay!

Meep meep... Is what my pal Beaker says to ya!

Borq Borq... Is what the Swedish Chef says to ya!

WOMAN! Is what Animal will say to ya!

Hokay? Is what Pepe the Prawn says to ya!

It started a-a-a-a-a-as I was a a Pollywog (haha)

(A-a baby) was a Pollywog

They say he's so green love to watch him play the Banjo

That they do, So I'm playin' them the Banjo


End file.
